Optic Overload
Honestly, I'm new. But I have a whole fanmade DLC for terraria. As the wiki name suggests, I have based it on eyes. First, eye want to tell you about the enemies. There are 15 enemies that are new. # Eye of tar # Fire ant # Cyclops turtle # Spectral Eye # Demonite Eye (corrupt) # Crimtane Eye (crimsonified) # Ruthless glasses # Undead Eel # The betrayed # The betrayer # Possesed slime # Deadly Bat # Twin Demon Eyes # Corrupt terrarian # Lab-Rador There are 6 new bosses too. # KiIIer ant: This boss is a giant ant that has 2 forms with a base health of 20000/40000 depending if you let it become enraged outside of the desert. It is summoned with "Ant Brood" (Every time I mention an item, boss, event, or enemy from the mod/DLC it will be quoted) during day or night specifically in the desert. The boss's first form is similar to a Wall Creeper, climbing on background wall and crawling on the ground. It summons "Fire Ants" that have the same AI as a Wall Creeper. In it's second form, "Killer Ant" is a worm type boss that flies similar to a wyvern. It summons "Flier Ants," which act like Spazmatizm, dashing then firing. It also drops 30 "Optic Bars" 2 Platinum coins and 2 "Last Prism Shards." #The Triplets: This boss is 3 different boss enemies similar to the wall of flesh. All three move freely similar to the twins and are summoned using "Mechanical Jet Eye." The three enemies are identified by name. "True Spazmatizm," "True Retinazer" and "True Pupyro." "True Pupyro" is a mix of Pupil and Pyro. "True Spazmatizm" has three phases. In it's first phase, it uses jets that leave cursed flames falling down whenever it dashes. In it's second phase, it moves about the same speed as Duke Fishron while spraying cursed flames that make any blocks catch fire when touched. In it's third phase, it explodes in cursed flames that continuously fall down in layers about 50 blocks wide. When the fight is done it will drop 1 "Cursed Layer." "True Retinazer" also has three phases. In It's first phase, it spins rapidly every 15 seconds shooting circles of "Retilazers." In it's second phase, It moves 3 times faster than a dungeon guardian. It shoots so fast that there is a laser that does 200 damage each second. In it's 3rd phase, a last prism falls onto the ground and if you pick it up, "True Retinazer" starts shooting instakill lasers. If you don't pick it up, "True Retinazer" will shoot Last Prism beams at you. If you kill "Instakill Retinazer" it will drop 300 platinum coins and 100 "Last Prism Shards." The regular "True Retinazer" drops the broken hero sword. "True Pupyro" has three phases like the other two. In It's first phase, it teleports every time it gets damaged. It inflicts the burning debuff on collision. In it's second phase It will